


Mission: Impossible

by Winter_Stan_107 (Thedouph)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedouph/pseuds/Winter_Stan_107





	Mission: Impossible

Snip, snip, snip

The shoulder-length locks of his hair fell with each cut of the scissors as the agent standing behind him helped him get ready for his next mission. Hydra had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to take down Captain America, and it almost seemed too easy when the man himself posted an ad in search of a roommate for his 2 bedroom apartment.

It wouldn't be the first time Bucky worked in espionage, but he had never gone undercover for the length of time that Pierce was requesting. Should their plan of infiltration be successful, Bucky has exactly one year to collect as much information as possible on the Captain before he has to terminate the mission and eliminate Hydra's #1 threat.

Get him to trust you, Rumlow had unnecessarily reminded him. Make him think you're his best friend if you have to.

You aren't my advisor any more. Actually last I checked, I now outrank you.

The cold draft that was always present in the base was quickly making itself known as Bucky worked to fasten the buttons of his flannel shirt. The thin fabric felt alien against his skin, falling loosely and failing to shield himself against that devil of a draft. He felt practically naked in what would be considered "normal civilian clothes."

Oddly enough, he missed the tightness of his uniform; felt comforted by how the black leather constricted around him, acting as a constant reminder that there was no room for error.

The soldier stared at himself for several long moments in the grimy mirror, ignoring the jagged crack that zig-zagged across the surface. He was desperately searching for some ghost of his former self, of the man from so long ago who would have worn the clothes he was now shrinking away from. The new haircut helped a bit, resembling something similar to the style he had at one point. But instead of seeing the man from before Hydra, he was met with with a set of cold, dead eyes. The same eyes that used to shine with life had grown dull, and for the first time, he found himself questioning— just for the briefest moment— if this had been worth it. But as fast as it had arrived, the flicker of doubt was gone as he watched his superior enter the room through the reflection in the mirror.

Soldat, pora.

Bucky was yanked back to reality as the booming voice of Alexander Pierce echoed off the cold, metal walls of the chamber. He didn't say a word as the head of Hydra walked over, his presence alone enough to send a shiver running up anyone's spine. However, Bucky has grown accustom to the cold. Had learned to embrace the chill brought on by this world of order.

Order.

There are no prisoners in Hydra. Only order. And order only comes through pain. Are you ready for yours?

He had fallen hundreds of feet off the edge of a cliff where Hydra had found him at his lowest low. Broken, freezing, and moments away from death. So, when Hydra had offered to save him, he had said yes.

They had rescued him from the depths of perdition, and in turn, He owed Hydra his life.

Brock Rumlow was appointed as his advisor, one of Hydra's most elite. And while at first the reality of what he'd agreed to kept him up late into the night, he eventually grew numb to the guilt, as the amount of blood on his hands increased day by day.

He took on mission after mission, rising up the ranks with each successful kill. The tasks became mundane and repetitive as his skill level continued to increase, to the point where even Brock Rumlow refused to challenge him. It was then that he knew he was Hydra's most elite.

Which led him to where he was today, receiving the mission that any soldier would kill to have.

A cellphone was handed to him along with the number listed on the ad, and without a moment of hesitation, he typed in the number and hit dial.

The phone rang for several long moments, and right as Bucky anticipated it going to voicemail, the All-American voice of Steve Rogers picked up.

He was greeted by a thick, Brooklyn accent, and couldn't help but dwell on his moment of confusion as he spoke to the captain. "Hi, I'm calling about an ad regarding an open bedroom? You were uh- looking for a roommate?"

God, Bucky sometimes hated his job. Having to spend a year pretending to be buddies with Captain America of all people was not what he considered to be a summer vacation. But, you gotta do what you gotta do. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but hold his breath in hopes that Mr. America would decline and explain he'd either already found a roommate or changed his mind.

Unfortunately, luck had never really been on Bucky's side. So for the next few minutes he had to pretend to be just as excited as Steven Grant Rogers about "this amazing 2 bedroom apartment. It's placed conveniently on the ground floor so you won't even have to worry about any hassle when you're moving in. I painted the walls myself, but if you don't like the color in your room it's nothing a quick coat of paint can't fix. And I hope you don't mind but I love to cook, so anytime you don't feel like going out to dinner, I'm more than happy to make something..."

Bucky had to physically clench his jaw to stop himself from groaning out loud, but somehow the look of satisfaction on Pierce's face made it worthwhile.

"That all sounds great, Steve," he replied effortlessly, falling into the part with ease. It was what he was trained to do, after all. "How soon can I come by and check the place out?"

And just as expected, Steve gave him the go ahead to come by later that day.

\- - - - - - - - -

Bucky had grown up his entire life hearing about this heroic figure; seeing the man in red white and blue all over the media and in every news article published since 2011. This exact mission had been in the works for years, as Hydra constructed a plan to take down the captain. Most of those drafts had been ideas to take him down by way of a direct bullet to the skull, but Hydra is nothing if not ambitious. Their logic? If we can get close enough to Captain America to take him down...why not take advantage of that? 

Brilliant idea, Bucky thought in exasperation, holding back an eyeroll as he drove the short distance to the address Steve had forwarded him. Huh. already on a first name basis with the Star Spangled Man.

Parking the car after pulling up outfront, Bucky looked out the window at the apartment he would - if all goes well- be spending the next year in. 

Worst case scenario, you have to finish the mission early. Pierce's final words echoed in his head as he opened the door and got out, running his hand through his hair and slowly letting out a breath. He was trained in everything from hand to hand combat to marksmanship, but for some reason the thought of taking down Captain America seemed just a little above his pay grade.

Who was he kidding? This mission would be as easy as - taking candy from a baby? Goddamn did he hate cliches. 

The man who opened the door was the same man seen all over the media, yet...more human. The lack of uniform certainly helped. "Steve Rogers, i presume?" Bucky laughed softly as he extended a hand in greeting, slipping into the role as if it were second nature. 

"Guilty," Steve said with a grin. Oh, how oblivious you are. 

Bucky stepped in as Steve stepped aside, and mentally debated between oggling at the apartment or attempting to make small talk. "So...have you lived here long?" 

...small talk it is. 

"Uh," Steve closed the door behind Bucky and followed him in, "not too long. A couple months, i think."

Bucky nodded and walked further into the apartment, resorting to just oggling at the apartment since he really wasn't the best at small talk. Now, pretending to be interesting in an apartment he actually had zero interest in? That he could do. 

"Rent isn't too pricey - for New York realistate, that is. But we'll split the cost, obviously. Oh, your room is over this way." With a polite smile Bucky followed the blond out of the hall, down a short hallway and into an open, empty room that Bucky assumed was the bedroom. "It's out of the way, which is nice," Steve volunteered, maybe in an effort to fill in the awkward silence. Bucky really just wasn't giving this whole espionage thing his all. Taking down a famous politician from 200 feet away and from behind 2 concrete walls? Now that got his adrenaline going. But this? Wasn't what he signed up for. 

"It's perfect, I'll take it."


End file.
